Rain
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Mistoffelees loves Jemima...but she's with Tumblebrutus. Misto knows that he missed his chance with Jemima but it doesn't stop him wanting her even less...she was like rain, she had fallen for someone, but not for him. Song Fic!


Misto watched as Jemima walked across the yard, he sighed. She walked over to her friends and the giggling and laughing was audible to Mistoffelees as he sat on the junk pile, watching. He loved Jemima, but he didn't make a move on her and now…now she was gone.

_I remember when we met,  
before I was invisible.  
I thought I'd play it hard to get,  
pretend I'm unapproachable.  
But somebody else came along and  
took all the chances that I missed.  
Stuck on the sideline I keep thinking 'there she goes'..._

Tumblebrutus was the one who came along, stealing her from Misto. Misto watched as the happy couple made their way across the yard. Tumble was holding onto Jemima's paw, looking at her lovingly. Misto looked away, unable to watch that scene…not when he loved her so much.

_Falling like rain..._  
_No, I don't get to hold her tonight._  
_Falling like rain..._  
_I was pushed to the back of the line._  
_'Cause even though I need her love and crave her touch,_  
_I guess I wasn't fast enough._  
_She's falling like rain,_  
_Just not for me._  
_Not for me, no, no..._

Misto sat on a junk pile, nearing midnight. He looked up at the large moon, giving a sigh. The moon reminded him of Jemima, and it was the reason he was out here tonight. He looked to the tyre as he heard Jemima's sweet voice. Tumble was there as well, laughing as he pulled her into his arms. Jemima giggled, squirming slightly. Tumble kissed her nose before walking away, leaving Jemima to sing to the moon like always. Jemima's sweet voice song filled the night air, Misto closed his eyes, losing himself in the song.

"Misto, why are you watching Jemima?" Munkustrap's voice asked by his ear.

_Why I took the longest road_  
_I'll have to plead insanity._  
_It's like my pride put on a show_  
_and didn't sell a single seat._  
_While I was talking in riddles,_  
_somebody else made perfect sense._  
_Stuck on the outside I keep thinking 'there she goes'..._

Misto shifted nervously as the Protector stood, looking at him. Jemima had disappeared, she had noticed them both.

"Misto?" Munkustrap asked once more.

"I was listening to her sing," Misto mumbled. Munkustrap raised an eyebrow at the meek conjurer.

"Misto, if you're going to watch her…try not be as obvious," Munkustrap whispered to the conjurer. Misto looked up at him. Munkustrap gave a small smile.

"But, Misto, don't torture yourself by watching her…move on or it will kill you," Munkustrap told him, patting the young Tom's shoulder before walking away.

_Falling like rain..._  
_No, I don't get to hold her tonight._  
_Falling like rain..._  
_I was pushed to the back of the line._  
_'Cause even though I need her love and crave her touch,_  
_I guess I wasn't fast enough._  
_She's falling like rain,_  
_Just not for me._  
_Just not for me._

Misto sat in his den, deep in thought. He moved his head as he heard movement by the pipe's entrance. Jemima was standing there.

"Jemmy," Misto greeted evenly. Jemima just stared at him.

"Stop watching me," She whispered. Misto blinked.

"What?"

"I don't love you, Misto," Jemima said. "I did love you once but you didn't even…" Jemima trailed off.

"I love Tumbles, Misto…and I'm happy with him," Jemima looked at Misto.

"Stop doing this to yourself…find someone else," Jemima left the den. Misto sighed. She didn't realise what she meant to him.

_What do you do, what do you say_  
_when the best thing has passed you by?_  
_Where do you go, how do you know,_  
_if she'll come back another time?_

Misto watched as Jemima walked by with Tumblebrutus. Tumble waved to Misto, who nodded. Jemima didn't even look at him. Misto itched behind his ear, trying not to let that heartbreak pain get to him.

"Move on," Munkustrap's voice said, a paw resting on his shoulder. "Just move on."

He couldn't.

_(She's falling like rain)_  
_Falling like rain..._  
_(She's falling like rain)_  
_Ooh oh oh..._  
_(She's falling like rain)_  
_Falling like rain..._  
_(She's falling)_  
_She's falling..._  
_(She's falling like)_  
_Rain..._  
_(No I dont get to hold her tonight)_  
_Won't get to hold her..._  
_(Falling like rain)_  
_Falling like rain..._  
_(I was pushed to the back of the line)_  
_Pushed to the back of the line._  
_(Cause even though I need her love)_  
_Need her love..._  
_(and crave her touch)_  
_I guess I wasn't fast enough._  
_(She's falling like rain)_  
_Just not for me._  
_She's falling like rain..._

She was his love, his heart…but she didn't love him, she loved Tumblebrutus. Misto needed her but she didn't need him. She had fallen for someone else, leaving Misto alone and pining for her. Misto stood on the tyre, looking at the yard. He looked up to the sky as the rain began to fall onto him.

He needed to get away.

Arms wrapped around Misto's stomach, stopping him from leaping off the tyre and leaving the yard.

"I told you, you needed to let her go," Misto looked at Munkustrap, who looked at him sadly.

"I can't, Munkus,"

"You're not leaving, Misto…we're going to get you past this," Munkustrap told the young Tom. Misto sighed, looking at the rain. Munkustrap's arms unwrapped from around Misto's stomach and he put his paws on his shoulders instead. Misto just watched the falling rain, thinking about Jemima…and how she slipped through his grasp, and into someone else's heart.

_End_

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Song is Rain by Anthony Callea…I don't know why but Anthony sorta reminds me of Misto…even though he did play Boq in the Aussie production of Wicked, though I never saw him…I saw his understudy and then the second time I went, he had gone…so, yeah…but he so reminds of Misto, I don't know why…

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


End file.
